Memory of the Forest
is the sixth and final chapter of the main storyline of the PS vita game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: Memory of the Forest. Translation Yuna: Who exactly are you...? Sonoko: ...My name is Nogi Sonoko. I'm a hero, just like you~... >>Itsuki: A hero... So are you our ally? Or... >>Fu: No way...! The Taisha said nothing about any other heroes...! Tell us what's going on! >>Yuna: Eh!? You're a hero too!? Wh-what's going on...? >>Togo: I knew it... So that's why you were fine even during forestization... You will explain the situation, won't you? >Sonoko: ...It's been a while, huh Wasshi~ >Togo: ...eh? >Sonoko: ...You really did forget, huh... >Togo: ...? >>Karin: A hero!? The Taisha didn't mention that! Explain yourself! Sonoko: This is a dream you're all seeing. One of my 21 fairies has the ability to create dream worlds. Sonoko: So in other words, I'm making you all dream. >>Itsuki: N-no way...! So the reason the barrier's wilting and the same enemies are reappearing is because it's a dream? Why would you... >>Fu: So... you mean all these weird occurrances happened because we're all dreaming? Then... even this very moment... Why would you do something so intricate...? >>Yuna: A dream... world...? Why... would you do that...? >>Togo: So you're saying the reason the barrier wilted and the same Vertexes are reappearing is because this is a dream you made for us? Why would you do such a thing... >>Karin: ...You mean this is all your doing...? Even though you're a hero like us...? No way...! What is your goal!? Sonoko: I don't want you to share my fate... If you wake up from this dream, you'll meet a fate worse than death. Even then, do you still want to wake up? Togo: A fate worse than death...? Yuna: Do you mean something terrible will happen to us in the real world? How do you... Itsuki: You don't want us to share your fate...? O-Onee-chan...! Fu: ...So she means she's already experienced that fate, huh. Karin: What does that mean...!? Sonoko: So... do you still want to go back to the real world? >>Wake up from the dream >Stay in this world in this world Yes. That's fine... It's not cowardly to make that choice. It's okay for anyone to choose happiness... to main menu Wake up from the dream >>Itsuki: I want... I want to go back! Even if it's not for eternity... I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I'm with Onee-chan and everyone else! >>Fu: Of course I want to go back! I'm the president of the Hero Club! As long as I'm with my precious friends, I can definitely manage! >>Yuna: ...I want to go back... No matter what hardships await... because we're heroes after all! >>Togo: I do. As long as Yuna-chan and everyone else is with me... I'll overcome any hardships! >Sonoko: ...I see. So these girls are your precious friends now, Wasshi. >Togo: ...eh? >>Karin: ...Sorry, but I'll have you take us back. I'm a hero... a-and a member of the Hero Club! It might be impossible for me alone, but if I'm with the Hero Club...! >Fu: You some kind of tsundere!? >Karin: Sh-shut up! Sonoko: ...I see. Okay. ...In that case, show me how prepared you are~ Everyone: !!! Yuna: What... is that... Fu: ...Is that even possible? Togo: It's completely different from all the previous Vertexes...! Karin: Different doesn't even begin to describe it...! Itsuki: Ah... ahh... >>Itsuki: A fate worse than death... But it's okay... It's okay...! Because Onee-chan and everyone else is with me...! >>Fu: So if we want to go back to the real world, we just have to defeat it, huh? ...Well that's simple enough! >>Yuna: Is this... a dream too...? Maybe it is... but if what she says is true, then... this is no place to back down in despair! >>Togo: This is her test for us... A hardship even worse than defeating that Vertex might await us in the real world... but even so...! >>Karin: Guess she really doesn't want to let us back to the real world, huh. ...Well too bad. Not gonna let that happen! As long as I'm with these guys! Fu: Okay! Guys! Hero club five tenets! One! Give a proper greeting! Yuna: Eh!? Ah, One! Try not to give up! Togo: One. Sleep well, eat well. ...Fu-sempai should've been the one to say this... Itsuki: O-one~! If you're worried... talk to someone! Karin: Hm... I hated this at first, but... One! If you try, you're likely to succeed! Fu: Okay, guys! Well said! That's why we're the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club! ...Ready, everyone? Yuna: Of course! Togo: ...The fate of the Hero Club lies on this battle. Itsuki: Let's go, Onee-chan! Karin: C'mon, give your orders already. Fu: Heheh... okay... Hero Club, formations! Let's defeat the Vertex and make it back to the real world! Yuna&Togo&Itsuki&Karin: Roger! Sealing Ritual Sonoko: ...I see. You guys really are heroes~ The Vertex you just fought shouldn't be familiar. It's an illusion from my memory that I inserted into your dream. I made some tee~nsy adjustments though~ This Leo Starcluster had a purple and grey color scheme Wasn't it scary? Wasn't it strong? But even so, you overcame it... If you destroy that core, the dream will end. But the real world is far scarier than the illusion I showed you. If that's not enough to convince you otherwise, then there's nothing else I can say to stop you. You guys are really strong... I'll be praying that you won't have to deal with such hardships. Fu: We did it...! Yuna: We... defeated it... Itsuki: ...Ah! G-guys! Look...! Togo: ... Sonoko: I didn't think you could pull it off... but the hero club really is amazing, huh~ Itsuki Itsuki: That's because it's the Hero Club made by my sister and joined by my upperclassmen, all whom I'm proud of. That's why I joined too... Sonoko: No, you're strong too~ Kind and strong... You girls might be able to change the world. Itsuki: Eh? What do you mean by... to white Itsuki: !! W-wait! Come with us! Sonoko: It's okay... We can meet again on the other side... Itsuki: !! >>Fu >>Fu: Will you... come with us? >Sonoko: ...eh? >Fu: You're a hero, right? So let's overcome the hardships together. I'm sure we can do it if we're all together! >Sonoko: ...You're really amazing. Perhaps you girls can change this unreasonable world~... >Fu: Eh? What do you mean? to white >Fu: W-wait! There's still tons I need to ask you about...! >Sonoko: I'm sure we'll be able to meet on the other side. >Fu: !! >>Yuna >>Yuna: Yeah! Exactly! So you should join the Hero Club too, Sonoko-chan... I'm sure it'll be fun! >Sonoko: It sure would. I wanted to join too... to white >Yuna: ...Sonoko-chan!? >Sonoko: If I had met you just a little bit sooner... maybe we could've been friends~... >Yuna: Wait! Sonoko-chan! >Sonoko: Please... watch after Wasshi from now on... >Yuna: !! >>Togo >Togo: Yes... this is the power of our hero club. >Sonoko: Yeah. That's a relief~ We couldn't do it... but I'm sure I can leave Wasshi in their care. >Togo: Eh...? >Sonoko: That ribbon...? >Togo: Th-this... is precious to me. Yes, very precious... >Sonoko: Very... precious... Yeah, I see... Yeah. Thanks, Wasshi- >Togo: ...You know about this ribbon? to white >Togo: W-wait! Who are you...!? >Sonoko: Later... >Togo: !! >>Karin >Karin: Well, that's Sanshu Middle's Hero Club for you. >Sonoko: ...Aren't you a member too~? >Karin: Y-yeah, I guess I am now, technically. >Sonoko: Hmm... sounds nice... >Karin: You're... a hero too, right, so why not join? I-I'm sure you'd be welcome. >Sonoko: Heheh... thanks. Despite appearances, you're a nice person, huh. >Karin: Wha!? I? That's! to white >Karin: ...Guess you're going now, huh. >Sonoko: Yeah... I'm sure we'll be able to meet each other on the other side. >Karin: I see... >Sonoko: We couldn't do it... but perhaps you girls can change this unreasonable world... >Karin: Yeah, leave it to us. >Sonoko: Heheh... I thought you kind of resembled Mino-san, but yeah, even her clothes were remodeled~ >Karin: ... Club Room Yuna: Good afternoon. Togo: Good afternoon. Fu: Yeah! Good work! Itsuki: Good afternoon. Karin: You two are late. Yuna: Oh, Karin-chan, you've really become a member of the hero club now, haven't you! Karin: I-it's not like that! Fu: You see, Karin-san was here before me and Itsuki. So she was the first one here. She's got a lot of promise as a new member. Karin: Wha... no...! Th-that just meant you guys were late, doesn't it!? Yuna: Eheh~! So what are we doing today? Itsuki: We're helping clean up the park, right? We've got the yard tools ready to go. Fu: Way to go, sister of mine! Also, we need to plan a little for the culture festival. Yuna: Ah! We're doing a play, right!? Can't wait~! Togo: ... Yuna: ...? What's wrong, Togo-san? Togo: Ah... no, it's nothing. I just... had a weird dream last night... Yuna: A weird dream? Togo: A dream where we fought as heroes like normal. It was a dream overflowing with courage, yet.. sadness and loneliness too... that sort of dream. Itsuki: Isn't that... Fu: Itsuki and I had that same dream too... Karin: I did too... Why do I have to get stuck with sharing a dream with you guys... Yuna: Togo-san, and everyone else had that same dream too... It was fun like usual, but still kind of sad... Fu: We all had the same dream, huh? Strange things do happen. Yuna: ...I'm sure that means our solidarity as the Hero Club's grown! Right, Togo-san? Togo: Heheh... I knew you'd say something like that. But I'm sure that's it. Itsuki: Yeah, that's gotta be it! Fu: Yeah! Way to go Hero Club! Now I know how the new member feels about the Hero Club too! Karin: ...Hang on. I didn't say anything. Fu: You shared our dream, so that's proof that you're a genuine pal of the Hero Club! Your president's so touched! Karin: ...! Yuna: Ah! Karin-chan's blushing again! Karin: N-n-n-n-no I'm not! Everyone: Ahahahah. >>Itsuki: Gotta work hard to make sure the fun times never end like in that dream... For Onee-chan, and everyone else too...! >>Fu: I want to cherish these moments where we're together. So I've gotta keep working hard as the Hero Club president! >>Yuna: --No matter what enemy lies in wait... no matter what unreasonable things may happen-- We'll stand up and face them! That's why we're the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club! >>Togo: I'm sure things will be fine. Even if I have to face difficulty like in that dream, as long as I'm with Yuna-chan and the rest of the hero club... >>Karin: Friends, huh... I always thought it'd be fine to fight alone, but fighting alongside these guys isn't bad either... Fu: Okay! Now that we've deepened our solidarity, let's head over to the park already, guys! Yuna: The weather's nice for cleaning, too! Togo: We'll need straw hats and hand towels too, huh. And some salt supply to prevent heatstroke... Karin: Leave rehydration to me. Itsuki: Wah, our heat prevention plan's perfect too! Fu: In that case... Hero Club, advance! Off to clean up the park! Yuna&Togo&Itsuki&Karin: Yeah! Navigation Category:Event